hi, dad
by weasley-twins-41
Summary: He waits, standing in front of the slightly waving curtains, preparing himself for the thing he's waited for for almost 3 years. Just behind these curtains is his dad, waiting for him. Sokka centric. S2- The Guru. Slight angst.


**Guys, you know I had to.**

**I'm watching Avatar again, and I'm already into Season 3. When I saw this again, I realized what a powerful scene it was. Sokka hasn't seen his dad in two years and this is finally the moment when he gets to feels a parent's love again. I know that I've been doing a lot of angsty fics lately, but I've had this one in my head for a while. I just had to, ok?**

**This will probably be a load of crap, just so you know XD seriously not my best. The words just came out so fast, you know?**

Sokka lingers at the tent door, but only for a moment. He doesn't know what to do with the emotions that are running through him. In only seconds, he's going to see his father again, for the first time in almost three years. Everything goes through him- excitement, happiness, terror, uneasiness. He's so worried- will his father be proud of him? He pushes that though down immediately. Of course he is.

Without any hesitation, he pushes aside the blue curtains and steps through.

And there he is. He's sitting down cross-legged in front of a large map, a hand unconsciously stroking his beard. He doesn't look, but Bato's heavily scarred arm nudges his shoulder. Hakoda looks up, blinking away concentration, and sees his son. All the while Sokka is thinking, _'oh no oh no oh no oh no', _still mentally panicking, but he knows he shouldn't.

"Sokka," Hakoda says, and all of Sokka's fears and apprehensions vanish down the drain. Just that one word is so filled with love and admiration and pride.

"Hi, dad," he replies, fighting to keep his voice from shaking. His father stands and walks to him and its all he can do to not rush to him like a little boy. But there's no hesitation as Hakoda wraps his arms around his son, and in that moment Sokka knows everything will be absolutely, completely fine. To his horror tears spring to his eyes, and as he tucks his head into his father's chest like he did two years ago, they start to fall- quickly, unashamedly, presumably. And while everyone else on the Water Tribe council quickly files out of the tent, the sobs wrack his thin frame, though he keeps them as quiet as he can. The things he feel are so jumbled in his brain, he can't make sense of them. He remembers all the names he's ever called his father, and he can't decide which one to use now.

_Hakoda… _

_Dad… _

_Daddy… _

_Dada…_

Hakoda feels his son's shoulders shaking and he only holds him tighter, whispering, "It's all right, Sokka. I'm here." He feels his own eyes watering up, and doesn't try to stop them.

They stay standing like that for quite some time, just comforting one another, constantly reminding each other that they are simply there. Hakoda would stay up every night, thinking about his wonderful children and missing them so much he thought his very being would tear apart. Sometimes he would wake and forget he was on a war mission and wonder where the warm bodies that usually pressed up against him had gone. Then he would remember, sigh, and try to push on with his life.

For Sokka, there were many bitter moments where he would stare into their campfire, resenting the Fire Nation for taking both his parents from him. His own fury and hatred would burn as brightly as the flames before him. But the fury would shrink as he thought of his father, and how dearly he missed him. Then the irrational, childlike part would take over in the daytime. He would use his terrible humor to mask the pain and grief he felt for his parents. Shadows of that grief would slip through, though, and only Toph would notice. But he tried his best to keep his head up and be the comic relief for the group.

All grudges and apologies are let loose in those few moments, and they both know it. Sokka is sorry for resenting his father for leaving, even if it was just for one second. Hakoda is deeply sorry for leaving his children alone with their grandmother and tiny tribe, without someone to protect them.

But it's all right, because the void in Sokka's chest is finally gone. He has little to worry about. Because when they get Katara, his little family will be whole.

Just as it should be.


End file.
